The present invention is directed to a hydrogen generating apparatus and in particular a hydrogen generating apparatus for use in motor vehicles to increase the performance of the engine of the motor vehicle.
The use of hydrogen as a supplemental fuel in motor vehicle engines has been proposed to increase the performance of the engine. Hydrogen and oxygen when used as part of the air/fuel mixture for the operation of the engine has been found to increase the performance of the engine by increasing the mileage and by reducing the amount of emissions from the engine. The hydrogen and oxygen may be generated through electrolysis of an aqueous solution with the gases given off being mixed with the charge of fuel and air supplied to the engine.
The generation of small quantities of hydrogen and oxygen using an electrolysis cell with the hydrogen and oxygen generated then being combined with the usual air/fuel mixture to improve the efficiency of internal combustion engines has being proposed in a number of prior patents. Some systems of these prior patents utilized the alternator or an auxiliary generator attached to the engine to provide the electrical power for the system.
One example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,793. This patent describes an internal combustion engine having a fuel system for feeding an air/fuel mixture to the combustion chamber and an electrical generation system, such as an alternator. An electrolysis cell was attached adjacent to the engine to generate hydrogen and oxygen upon the application of a voltage between the cathode and the anode of the electrolysis cell. A gas feed connected the cell to the engine fuel system for feeding the hydrogen and oxygen to the engine combustion chambers. The electrolysis cell was placed under a predetermined pressure to prevent the electrolyte from boiling off. The cell also included a cooling system and other safety features.
Another electrolysis cell is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,954. The electrolysis cell of this patent was used for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases which were added to the fuel delivery system as a supplement to the gasoline or other hydrocarbons burned therein. The cell was designed to reduce the hazard of explosion by withdrawing the gases through a connection with the vacuum line of the positive crankcase ventilation (PCV) system of the engine and by utilizing a slip-fitted top cap for the electrolysis cell.
A further example of an electrolysis cell for use in connection with an internal combustion engine, for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,095. This system utilized an electric pump to draw the hydrogen and oxygen gases out of the cell, where the outlet side of the pump was connected to the air intake manifold using a hose having a terminating insert. The insert was formed from copper tubing bent at an appropriate angle to insure that the hydrogen and oxygen gas outlet from the pump was in the same direction as the downstream airflow in the air intake manifold.
The present invention is directed to a hydrogen generating system for use in internal combustion engines for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The hydrogen generating system of the present invention comprises an electrolysis cell for generating hydrogen and oxygen gases by electrolysis of an aqueous solution, a power source for providing electrical power to the electrolysis cell, an outlet flow means for introducing the generated gases into the intake manifold system of an internal combustion engine, a monitoring means for monitoring the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system, and a control means connected to the monitoring means for controlling the operation of the hydrogen generating system in response to the monitoring means.
In an aspect of the invention there is provided a controller for controlling a hydrogen generating system for use in an internal combustion engine for increasing the efficiency of the engine and decreasing emissions from the engine. The controller comprises at least one interface means for receiving information on the operating conditions of the hydrogen generating system; at least one control means for controlling a parameter of the hydrogen generating system; and a logic circuit connected to the interface means and control means for providing instructions to the control means in response to the information received from the interface means.